Secrets
by 1CityLights1
Summary: When she is gone to see her family, Naoki finds Kotoko's diary, what bad can happen from taking a peek? Disclaimer: I only own the plot.


So there have been many fanfiction stories about Naoki's diary, but I have noticed there have been none about Kotoko's diary. So here it is I really appreciated reviews and hope for a few opinions and what should happen next before I update, so without any more delays here it is!

Kotoko POV

I slowly opened my eyes, next to me was Naoki still asleep. I stared a few minutes longer, suddenly he opened his eyes making me jump. "What is it?" he asked groggily. "N…nothing!" I replied, though he looked angry I could tell he didn't really mind, and might possibly like it. He changed from his blue night suit and I did as well. Oba-sama had given us every couple suit she could find, and it had of course upset her son. "When do you leave?" Naoki asked. "The flight will come at six tomorrow," I stared at him. "What?" he asked again. He had come out in his uniform, a white lab coat, a white shirt and pants. "Hey, Naoki," that received his attention, "are you going to miss me?" my voice crackled. It felt weird to say that, I knew he would. I hoped he would, but she wanted to hear it. Naoki came close, "of course I will, baka!" giving a small kiss on my forehead he went downstairs. I followed soon after wearing my uniform, a light pink dress and a white cap. This was my last shift in the hospital, _with Naoki._ Shigeo started the conversation, "Kotoko, are you sure you'd be fine on your own?" he asked. I smiled, "Of course! I can't wait to see Daisuke* and the others!" Oba-sama started to tear up, "But Kotoko! Isn't two weeks too much?" she sighed. "At least there will be peace in the house," Yuuki sneered. Naoki stood up and picked up his things, ready to leave. "Kotoko, we are getting late," he coldly replied. I followed Naoki out the door and picked up my items. "Eh, Irie-cun, let's take one last walk together," I laughed. Silence. I stared at the ground, as we made our way to Tonan Hospital. He was on floor 3, and I was on floor 2, so we had finally split ways. The day had been heavy, as there had been many with the flu, so many I had to skip lunch. At this rate I wondered how Naoki was doing. "Kotoko!" I rushed over, and helped Keita with a patient. Suddenly Naoki came in view, he looked sick, and was talking to Doctor Nishigaki. I came in closer, just enough to hear them, "You don' look good, the head doctors agree that you have been working too hard, and are requiring you take about a week off, starting tomorrow," Naoki frowned, "I'm perfectly capable of doing anything," he said sternly. "You will be taking a week off and that is the end of this conversation," said Hiroki, one of the head administrates. Naoki seemed angry at the thought, but said nothing. It was a long and hard day, Naoki's shift had ended an hour later than Kotoko's. He said nothing, even after dinner, he had gone straight up to his bed. "Have you two had a fight?" Oba-sama asked a little teary. "I heard the head doctors ordering him to take a week off due to stress," I squeaked. We all went to bed after dinner as well, we had waited long for Naoki to come back. Naoki was first to wake up at 3, and tried his best to wake me up. "I don't have work today…" I drifted back into my sleep. "No, but you'll be late for the plane!" Naoki growled. That scared me, and I jumped right out of bed. "It's about time!" he said. "Sorry", I murmured. "It's a good thing you already packed your bags, now get go brush, I'm making breakfast," he yelled. I ran right into the bathroom, showered, brushed, changed, and finally met Naoki downstairs. He wasn't supposed to be here, he would have needed the rest until work started. "Thank you, Irie-cun," it wasn't every day she was treated to his great cooking skills. "Come on," her husband groaned. "But, I hardly ate!" I panicked. "You'll have snacks on the plane!" he grabbed away my plate. Naoki drove as fast as the speed limit allowed him to. He helped her with the baggage, and boarding of the plane. He gave a quick kiss of her cheek before he let her go. "I'll miss you" he said, before letting her go from the hug. "Me too," I replied. _The B plane is now ready for boarding._ I walked as fast as I could to get a good seat in the back of the plane, turning once, I could see Naoki tired but smiling.

Naoki POV

I smiled, I knew it would comfort Kotoko on her trip, I don't know how long it was until I left, five minutes, ten minutes? I eventually returned home though, everyone was still asleep, tired I also walked in for more sleep. He flew onto the bed and laid his bed on Kotoko's pillow. _Bang._ He got up, "Ouch," his head had hit something hard. He picked up the pillow, angry, but soon put it down. "What's this?" he thought. It was a pink book, with a bow on it, there wasn't necessarily a lock on it, and so he opened it. Written carefully, was _This Diary belongs to Aihara Kotoko._

*Daisuke, if you have read my other story, _I'm Waiting,_ plays the role of Kotoko's cousin so I decided to use the same name, Yuuki, and the others no nothing about her.


End file.
